It's Not Right But It's Okay
by SugaKane01
Summary: When Blaine cancelled on him, causing Kurt to go to the mall alone, the last thing he expected to pick up was Jesse St. James. One shot  for now  with Est. Klaine, possible Seblaine, possible St. Hummel. Slash  obviously


**A/N:** I've been working on this FOREVER and it refuses to grow past this point so I decided to throw it out into the universe and see what happens. I may go back and add more at some point (I WANT to go back and add more at some point) but as it stands it works as a one shot…I think). Title blatantly stolen from Whitney Houston's song by the same name.

**Warnings:** Language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee

**It's Not Right, But It's Okay**

~Not gonna be able to make the mall. S/Thing came up. Rain check?~B

Kurt frowned and blew out a frustrated breath when Blaine's text came through. It was the first day of McKinley's winter break and they had made plans to go to the mall and do a little last minute Christmas shopping but now Blaine appeared to be unable to make it, leaving Kurt stuck deciding between trying to corral one of his other friends into hanging out, going to the mall alone or hanging out at the house with a grounded and grumpy Finn.

As he was contemplating the pro's and con's of staying in and spending some quality bonding time with his step brother and their favorite bad 80's movies, Finn stomped down the stairs and stormed into the kitchen. Kurt was still trying to decide between hitting up the mall on his own or staying in and trying to cajole Finn out of his bad mood when Finn's rattling around in the refrigerator, complaining loudly about there being no Sunny D and Carol's subsequent snapping at Finn about the mini tantrum he was throwing made up Kurt's mind for him.

A solo trip to the mall may not have been his first choice, but it was certainly better than the alternative.

* * *

><p>Kurt had no idea how he'd ended up here. One moment he was in heaven, having bought himself a new Z Brand heather grey wool blend chunky double breasted sweater and enjoying his Pinkberry Fruit Parfait, the next he was in the seventh circle of hell and sitting across from Jesse St. James.<p>

Jesse tugged off his leather gloves and plopped them down on the table. "As I live and breathe-"

"And it isn't that unfortunate for the rest of us," Kurt interrupted. "Get thee behind me, Satan," he said pointing at Jesse, "I've already done my shopping for the day and I have no intention of buying whatever it is you're selling."

Jesse's lips quirked up in a small smile. "Please, I'm Jesse St. James. I could sell abstinence to Ron Jeremy. Besides, I come in peace. I have no agenda, Kurt. I simply saw a friend-"

"You saw a friend? I didn't know you had any," Kurt said snidely, "By all means feel free to go and join them."

"And decided to sit down and say hello," Jesse continued ignoring the interruption, sliding into the seat across from Kurt. "Must you be so thoroughly unpleasant? I'm attempting to bury the hatchet."

"I'm sure you are attempting to bury it-right in my back," Kurt mumbled.

"Is this about _Some People_?" Jesse asked furrowing his brow. "You should let that go. Grudges cause wrinkles."

"No, this is not about _Some People _and I have a very rigorous skin sloughing routine that –why am I still talking to you?" Kurt said, standing up and gathering his bags.

"You're still talking to me because I'm fascinating and quite possibly the only other male in the vicinity that can appreciate your Cesario High Tops. Relax, Kurt. This isn't part of some dastardly scheme, in fact if I were making a documentary of my life this footage would probably end up on the cutting room floor. I just saw you sitting over here and thought we could chat."

"You want us to _chat_?" Kurt repeated blankly.

"I don't see why we _couldn't_. See Kurt, I know how to put emphasis on words too." Jesse said smugly.

"Color me impressed," Kurt remarked dryly. "What on earth could we possibly have to say to one another? We have less than nothing in common."

Jesse smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Ah, Grasshopper you're so wrong. First," Jesse held up one finger, "we both have fabulous hair and great fashion sense."

"You wear double denim with graphic tees and-"

"Deux," Jesse said putting up another finger, "we've mastered the art of the sarcasm and the single eyebrow raise."

"So has the Rock. Go bother him."

"Tres," Jesse said putting up a third finger and continuing, "we both come from political families. My uncle just got named President of his HOA and your father is a United States Congressman."

"Oh, well there you go. The US Congress and a neighborhood home owners association is exactly the same thing." Kurt deadpanned.

"And there's that aforementioned sarcasm."

Kurt knew he should walk away but the reality was that he really didn't have anything better to do and Jesse was…amusing. And if he was planning something well…they do say keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"I concede there may be certain similarities between you and I that, if I were forced to, I could use to form the basis for some reasonable facsimile of a conversation." Kurt said, sitting back down and elegantly crossing one leg over the other.

"Ah, that flamboyant little move brings me to yet another thing we have in common." Jesse said, flashing Kurt a toothy grin. "We both practice the love that dare not speak its name."

Kurt's jaw dropped and he blinked several times before he recovered the use of his voice. "Are you…did you just…are you coming out to me at _Pinkberry's_?" Kurt squeaked.

"Kurt," Jesse said slowly, "if you thought I was ever _in _you and I need to have your gaydar sent in for repairs. You do know about Matt Bomer and Anderson Cooper, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Matt Bomer is my celebrity exception and my gaydar is fine," Kurt snapped. Jesse arched a perfectly manicured brow and Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine, it's been known to misfire from time to time-"

"That's putting it mildly."

"But I'm pretty sure I remember you dating Rachel-"

"I'm pretty sure you dated Brittany," Jesse fired back.

"Touché." Kurt sighed.

"Look Kurt, I just want to talk. What's the worst that could happen?" Jesse said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I'll talk to you, but know this St; James: This outfit is vintage and if any of the children of the corn from Vocal Adrenaline creep out of the bushes armed with any type of meat or dairy products I will end you."

"Both your pop culture reference and your threat have been duly noted."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, during which they'd discussed everything from Blaine and Kurt's attempts to persuade him to wear full length pants to Jesse and his outrage that leading Vocal Adrenaline to four national championships did not qualify him to have a page on Wikipedia, Kurt found himself inexplicably confiding in Jesse about his issues with Sebastian.<p>

"So then I told him he smelled like Craigslist-"

"Wait, I'm sorry what?" Jesse broke in.

"Craigslist, you know, that disturbing combination of Axe, desperation and date rape," Kurt explained.

"Ah, like Mr. Ryerson," Jesse said, comprehension dawning.

"Exactly," Kurt said nodding. "So then he said-"

"And if I may be so bold, where is your boyfriend while all this is going on?" Jesse interrupted.

Kurt sighed. "Honestly Jesse, keep up. I told you, Blaine went to get his coffee-"

"No," Jesse cut in, "I mean, where's Blaine in this little after school special you're starring in? You said the guy's not disguising his interest, right?"

"Riiiight," Kurt said slowly.

"And Blaine is aware that Sebastian wants in his woefully short pants?" Jesse went on.

"Again, Jesse we've been over this."

"And you and Blaine are a couple? Puking rainbows, riding unicorns and so forth and so on?"

"We're the glitterati, Jesse. Where are you going with this?"

"Just to clarify, Blaine is your boyfriend."

"Yes, Blaine is my boyfriend and facts are fun but do you have point?" Kurt snapped.

"My point," Jesse said rolling his eyes, "is that Blaine should be handling Sebastian."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Kurt," Jesse says leaning forward, "I've never met this Sebastian, but I know him, and not just from the dossier that I had assembled on all the Warblers in the event that they become our competition. I know him because I am him," Jesse stopped for a moment then continued, "Well, I'm the older, wiser, more attractive, wealthier, more accomplished and infinitely more talented individual that he wants to be when he grows up but still the point remains we're comparable. The only labels guys like us respect are hand stitched to our couture clothing. Boyfriend, girlfriend, relationship…these things don't matter to guys like Sebastian and me. Guys like us see something we want and we go for it."

"Guys like you end up on the First 48," Kurt mumbled.

"Living with Captain Caveman is rubbing off on you. Violence is never the answer Kurt. Now hush I'm trying to be helpful here," Jesse sighed. "Look Kurt, I don't know Blaine but if you're with him then I have to believe he has the capacity to rub two brain cells together and create cognitive thought."

"Blaine is brilliant," Kurt huffed.

"Then he knows, just as well as you do, that the guy wants him. He should be the one telling Sebastian to back off."

"He has," Kurt defended Blaine, "Sebastian is just-"

"-Doing what Blaine allows him to do," Jesse finished. "Blaine talks to this guy right? He's friendly? He shouldn't be. They _shouldn't_ be friendly. You aren't _friends_ with a guy who knows you have a boyfriend and still makes it be known he wants in your pants. Not even _Facebook_ friends." Jesse declared dramatically.

"Blaine's just…he's friendly. He sees the good in everyone and he-"

"Is enjoying the attention," Jesse stated flatly.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "no, no, no, no, no, no Blaine's not like that. He doesn't play those kinds of games. He's sweet and kind and –"

"And blew you off to hang out with the guy who told you have a hard luck case of the gay face," Jesse said looking over Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt turned his head to look and was met with the sight of Blaine and Sebastian, coming out of a Hot Topic, carrying shopping bags and laughing.

Kurt's eyes narrowed and breathing quickened. The rational side of his brain was telling him there had to be a reasonable explanation why Blaine was at the mall with Sebastian when he'd cancelled a similar trip with Kurt but the diva in him was demanding that he go over and throw the fit to end all fits-possibly ending in a double slap across both their faces.

Kurt forced himself to calm down and schooled his face into a mask of neutrality before turning back to Jesse. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." He choked out.

"By all means then, reasonably explain," Jesse challenged him.

"He's…he's getting my Christmas present and Sebastian is helping." Kurt said, hating the way his voice rose at the end, making him sound unsure.

"From _Hot Topic_?" Jesse sneered. "He's supposed to love you. I barely tolerate you and _I_ wouldn't even get you anything out of a Hot Topic," Jesse turns a critical eye on Kurt, noting the D-ring hanging off the end of his leather tie before continuing. "I'd order you something from Lip Service though. You look like a Lip Service kind of guy, what with the bondage gear and all."

"I do not own bondage gear, Jesse." Kurt denied hotly.

"Au contraire, mon frère," Jesse sing songed. "I've hacked your Facebook page and I've seen the straight jacket. And those shorts. And then there's the corset which technically isn't bondage gear but is still pretty kinky for the middle of Ohio and those leather boots with the heel that lace all the way up to your-"

"You hacked my Facebook!"

"I was looking for information on your set list. It was totally above board. I absolutely did not right click and save any pictures of you in your bondage gear," Jesse said crossing his heart.

"I do not have bondage gear!" Kurt yelled a little too loudly, causing a woman to scoop her up her two toddlers and change tables. "Oh that's just great. As if I needed more of a reason for the locals to think I'm a deviant."

"Don't blame me. I'm not the one with the –"

"If you say bondage gear one more time I will hit you in the _throat_," Kurt warned Jesse.

"Calm down, Chris Brown. I'm just trying to help."

"How exactly are you helping?" Kurt snapped.

"I'm helping by keeping you from going over there and going all Wild Kingdom on your guy and Wilson over there." Jesse explained with a self satisfied smirk.

"Wilson?"

"You think he's more of a Zorro?" Jesse asked, giving Sebastian a critical look. "Or perhaps a Seacrest?"

Kurt looked at Jesse blankly.

"How do tell a guy he has a meerkat face and yet not know Meerkat Manor?" Jesse asked, genuinely outraged. "Everyone knows Meerkat Manor!"

"I'm…I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Kurt said slowly. "But I am going to march over there and-"

"No you're not," Jesse said, clamping a hand down on Kurt's wrist. "You go over there now you'll pull a full on Erica Kane and just end up embarrassing yourself, and what's worse, embarrassing me."

Kurt opened his mouth to deny that he was going to cause a scene but then closed it when he realized that's exactly what he had been planning to do. "What do you suggest?"

"That you do nothing," Jesse said simply. "You want to go over there and what challenge Sebastian to meet you with his white gloves and pistol at dawn or perhaps you're planning to metaphorically lift your hind leg and pee on Blaine to mark your territory? What would any of that accomplish?"

"First, I had no intention of impersonating Aaron Burr. Secondly, that's just disgusting Jesse," Kurt replied, "and thirdly it would make me feel better. Kurt Hummel does not go down without a fight."

Jesse's grip on Kurt's wrist lessened slightly and he leaned forward to look the smaller brunette in the eyes. "Why should you have to fight for something that's supposed to be yours?" he asked quietly.

Kurt opened his mouth to give a scathing reply but the truth of Jesse's words slammed home. He shouldn't have to fight for Blaine, not like this. He shouldn't be sitting in the food court of a mall feeling jealous and insecure while his boyfriend sits blissfully unaware a few feet away with a boy who has been nothing but nasty to Kurt from the moment they met. He shouldn't be the one defending what they had from Sebastian-there shouldn't even be a Sebastian.

In the Lifetime movie his relationship had turned into Kurt had assigned them roles. Sebastian was the evil interloper using his wiles to seduce a clueless Blaine under the guise of friendship and Kurt was the faithful partner who saw through Sebastian's game and vigorously defended what was his.

The problem was, if they had been in a Lifetime movie Blaine was going wildly off script. The guys in those movies are oblivious innocents, unaware that they were being snared in a web of seduction. Blaine was anything but oblivious. He was well aware of the other boy's feelings. Sebastian had made his intentions crystal clear, with innuendo, body language, inappropriate comments, never ending compliments, constant 'friendly' touches and leering looks.

Sebastian's treatment of Kurt was the polar opposite. Where he treated Blaine like royalty, the other boy treated Kurt with disdain. Whenever Blaine left them alone he openly insulted him and in Blaine's presence he was passive aggressive and dismissive. He steadily pushed the boundaries of his "friendship" with Blaine and Blaine allowed it, by his silence on the matter he actually encouraged it.

Blaine had told Kurt about Sebastian's blatantly propositioning him within minutes of their first meeting. At the time Kurt had been outraged, upset that Sebastian would dare to disrespect and dismiss their relationship. He had immediately turned Sebastian into The Bad Guy and The Enemy and Blaine his Innocent Victim, but now, looking at them in the food court, Kurt was beginning to wonder if he'd miscast their parts. If maybe Jesse was right and Blaine was the true antagonist of this story.

Kurt observed the two boys, and for the first time he had to concede that Sebastian wasn't exactly forcing himself or his attention on Blaine. In fact, seeing the way Blaine laughed at the other boy's jokes and peeked at him through his lashes and oh so casually reached out to touch his forearm when he got to an exciting point in whatever story he was telling thrust Kurt back to a time where he was in Sebastian's seat. He remembered being completely open and honest about his feelings for Blaine and being told he was a friend but treated like if he just held on, just pushed the boundary a little further, he could be so much more.

And that, Kurt mused, was what Jesse had been trying to tell him. Sebastian wasn't delusional. If he were being shut down and shut out he would have moved on by now. The simple fact was Blaine was in the driver's seat in this situation and he was more than happy to continue to let Sebastian ride shot gun.

"I believe you're having what Lady O calls a 'light bulb moment'. I should seriously considering becoming a life coach," Jesse said pulling Kurt from his thoughts.

"I may have come to a bit of an epiphany and you may have been marginally helpful," Kurt conceded," but that in no way indicates that you are remotely qualified to be guiding anyone to the Promised Land."

"I got you there didn't I?"

"You helped," Kurt corrected.

"I led the horse to water and made it drink," Jesse declared, folding his arms in satisfaction.

"You did not just refer to me as a beast of burden," Kurt said, glaring at Jesse.

"Whoa Nellie, don't get snippy with me. I totally just did you a solid. I just helped you with your relationship drama. We're bro's now," Jesse said with a grin.

Kurt took another peek back over his shoulder and saw Blaine and Sebastian leaving, Sebastian's hand dangerously low on the small of Blaine's back as he led him through the crowd. Kurt felt pain, raw and hot lance through him before he shoved it away. He absolutely would not cry in the middle of the mall, sitting across from Jesse St. James and a cup of melted Pinkberry parfait. He had his dignity, even if Sebastian apparently had his boyfriend.

Kurt turned around to find Jesse's arm extended, his hand clenched waiting on Kurt to meet him half way for a fist bump. Kurt stared at Jesse for a full minute before he closed his eyes and tentatively touched his fist to Jesse's.

"I suppose this is the part where I say bro's before-," Jesse began.

"I. Will. Cut. You," Kurt grit out slowly, interrupting Jesse.

"Fine," Jesse said flicking back his hair, "But we're still bro's."

"This cannot be happening to me. How is this happening to me? Yesterday everything was fine and today my boyfriend may be cheating on me with Zaboomafoo and I'm bro's with Jesse St. James," Kurt moaned dropping his head into his hands, "fuck my life."

"Don't be so melodramatic Kurt. Before me your bros consisted of the Island of Misfit Toys that is the gentlemen of New Directions. You just upgraded and you know it. Now, let's celebrate out newfound friendship by heading over to Supercuts."

Kurt's head snapped up and he looked at Jesse with wide, horrified eyes. "Oh my God, why? Please tell me you don't actually get your hair cut…oh God tell me you aren't suggesting I get my cut –"

"How dare you speak such blasphemy," Jesse retorted. "I'm Jesse St. James, not Patches. As if Supercuts could achieve this type of perfection," Jesse said pointing to his coif.

"Then…why are we going?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"So we can heckle the people as they come in and out," Jesse replied.

Kurt blinked twice. "That sounds…yes. I'd like that."

"I thought you might," Jesse replied with a grin as Kurt gathered his things. As Jesse led Kurt out of the mall, Kurt was too busy telling him about the hockey teams unfortunate attempts to resurrect the mullet to notice that Jesse's hand was even lower on his back than Sebastian's had been on Blaine's.

* * *

><p>AN: just wanted to let you guys know I haven't decided WHY Blaine's at the mall w/Seb so feel free to speculate..it might give me ideas on how to expand this sucker past a one shot (which I desperately want to do since the idea of writing St. Hummel appeals to me and I already have a confrontation scene w/Jesse/Seb/Kurt and Blaine written but have no place to put it yet lol)


End file.
